


I Don't Dance (I Know You Can)

by ruinedwords



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kidding hehe, rhythm?, sounds fishy 2 me!, v little angst, white people?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinedwords/pseuds/ruinedwords
Summary: Cyrus would much rather prefer to dance with TJ, someone he’s known for a while and someone he’s comfortable with. “What’s your name?” She asks quietly. “Cyrus, you?” She makes eye contact, smiling, “I’m Lily.” She has tan skin and long black hair tied in a high ponytail. “Nice to meet you, ever danced before?” He asks. He doesn’t really know why he asked, she has a Lululemon headband, tank top, and pants, she’s definitely danced before.-(anon said: If you get time can you write about the description for episode 3 of season 3. Where tj is in Cyrus's dance class, and when it comes time to pick a dance partner picks Cyrus)





	I Don't Dance (I Know You Can)

**Author's Note:**

> imagine lily as lily chee cuz shes pretty

Cyrus is white. So you know what that means… he has absolutely no rhythm. Well, he thinks his performance at his Bash-Mitzvah party was absolutely sublime but his parents signed him up for a dance class  _ anyways _ . Something about ballroom and how Andi’s parents are getting married so he better look presentable on the dance floor? Who knows. All Cyrus knows is that he cannot ballroom dance. First, it’s done with girls and he’s never had much luck with girls. There is no second reason. That’s his entire reason.

 

But Cyrus is in the closet so he shuts up and attends the class. 

 

Cyrus knows he’s made a mistake because the minute he steps past the white door frame and into the large room that looks like every other dance studio he’s seen on Instagram. With the high, white walls, a large mirror that stretches the entire room, ballet bars in the back tucked away with mats and amongst other dancey stuff. He sees very high-end people in the room. By this he means they all dress like professional dancers. The girls have high ponytails and Lululemon leggings and the boys all wear black shirts and black pants. Then there’s TJ Kippen and Cyrus lights up. 

 

TJ Kippen also sticks out like a sore thumb and Cyrus has never been happier. The only other rival moment would be when TJ and Buffy finally made up. But that's irrelevant. TJ Kippen is currently in the corner, staring at his feet with a large hoodie and some baggy pants. Cyrus isn’t used to not seeing him in jeans so he’s taken for a shock. But he overcomes it as he walks over with a beaming smile on his face. 

 

“Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy turns into Not-So-Scary-Dancer-Guy, huh?” Cyrus calls out and TJ’s head snaps up, his face breaks into a grin and he nods his head. “What can I say? I’m multi-talented.” TJ grins and Cyrus feels himself let out a chuckle. “So, why are you here?” Cyrus hears himself ask. TJ looks confused which makes Cyrus confused. “Didn’t you know? Andi invited me?” Cyrus is genuinely confused because yeah, Andi knew but why would Andi tell TJ to sign up? “Why?” Cyrus asks.

 

TJ shrugs, “I don’t know. She said you were doing it so I signed up. Is that weird?” Cyrus shakes his head, “No!” He cringes at his volume. “No.. hah.. if anything I'm incredibly glad! I was so worried I was going to be the only like non-dancer here or whatever.” TJ looks mildly offended, “You don’t think I can dance, Underdog?” And his voice is in this playful tone that makes Cyrus kind of melt. “I don’t know, I’ve never seen you.” Cyrus shrugs. TJ grins, “That all changes today, I guess.” Cyrus wishes he could be TJ, confidence dripping off the tall male.

 

Cyrus has thought about it. What he could accomplish if he looked like TJ and acted like TJ. Maybe minus being such a jerk to Buffy, Cyrus could see his life being amazing. He then realized he kind of didn’t know much of TJ’s home life. TJ never mentioned siblings or his family, Cyrus just assumed it was a touchy subject and Cyrus thought about how different their home lives could be.

 

That was all cut short when the dance teacher came in front of everyone and started yelling out stretches to start with. Cyrus and TJ struggled the most out of everyone which is doing a number on Cyrus’ already dwindling self-confidence. TJ is struggling but doesn’t look phased and Cyrus wishes to be TJ Kippen for the second time that day and a thousandth time this lifetime. Cyrus looks over and finally notices other girls and boys in the class.

 

There are multiple girls with dark brown hair, tight ponytails, and pale skin. Cyrus also sees a few scattered Asians. The boys are pretty much the same, there are fewer boys than girls, Cyrus can tell just from looking at them. But they all share one thing in common, they’re all flexible like crazy. Cyrus has no clue what his mother signed him up for, but he’s confused and kind of wants to go home.

 

All his negative emotions come to a cease when the teacher announces what they’ll be doing for the dance class today. She says an introduction into ballroom and how everyone should… pair up?! Oh no. Cyrus stands there like a true idiot until a girl, a few inches short than him, approaches him. “Wanna pair up?” She asks. Cyrus gulps a little and notices TJ from behind the girl glaring daggers down her back. Cyrus is confused but he notices almost everyone else is paired up and accepts her invitation. 

 

Cyrus would much rather prefer to dance with TJ, someone he’s known for a while and someone he’s comfortable with. “What’s your name?” She asks quietly. “Cyrus, you?” She makes eye contact, smiling, “I’m Lily.” She has tan skin and long black hair tied in a high ponytail. “Nice to meet you, ever danced before?” He asks. He doesn’t really know why he asked, she has a Lululemon headband, tank top, and pants, she’s definitely danced before.

 

She giggles, “Yeah, for about 5 years or so, you?” Cyrus chuckles nervously before shaking his head ‘No’. She nods understandingly. Any future conversation is currently paused because his dance teacher (whose name he still can’t remember, sorry!) calls out for everyone to grab their partner and starts demonstrating what they should do and where their hands should go.

 

Cyrus is scared to touch Lily but she’s nice and inviting and Cyrus has to anyways. Lily ends up grabbing his hands and putting it on her waist and intertwines their free hands. Cyrus smiles sheepishly. “What? Never touched a girl before?” She jokes, giggling a little. Cyrus doesn’t have time to respond because their dance teacher starts yelling out steps for them to follow and Cyrus is a little scared.

 

Lily is, of course, a natural, despite her telling him that she’s never done ballroom either. It made Cyrus relax but still nervous. The entire class ends up being like that the entire time. With Lily practically leading Cyrus the entire time. Cyrus kind of just follows Lily’s lead and her instructions, regardless of being the boy and having to usually lead, he’s not. Lily’s doing a fantastic job and Cyrus has never been so happy to be in such a close proximity with a girl before. 

 

Sure, he loves Andi and Buffy but it’s different with Lily. End of dance class approaches and Cyrus is so happy to be over. The class was only short of 55 minutes and Cyrus has never felt so exhausted, regardless of Lily doing all the heavy lifting. Cyrus notices TJ hasn’t really spoken during the class because Cyrus knows TJ’s voice anywhere. And he never heard a word from him, which Cyrus finds weird. What Cyrus also finds weird is how TJ’s acting. His face is slacked and he looks like he’s upset. Cyrus is immediately transported to a few months ago when he was terrified of TJ’s presence. 

 

After Cyrus leaves the class, TJ trails behind. “Wanna go to The Spoon?” He asks TJ. TJ shrugs, “Wouldn’t you rather invite that girl you danced with instead?” And Cyrus is genuinely shocked at how upset TJ sounds. “Lily? Why would I do that?” TJ shrugs, “You two looked pretty close during class.” Now Cyrus is seriously confused. “Because we had to..? It was literally the entire point of the class.”

 

TJ looks like he has some sort of revelation because he looks upset and confused and hurt and a whirlwind of emotions all at the same time. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come off so….” “Mean?” Cyrus finishes TJ’s sentence and TJ must agree because he nods. “It’s okay, but why?” TJ just shrugs, “I dunno, I’ll see you later.”

 

And with that, TJ’s gone. Cyrus feels hurt and confused but lets it slide. Why was TJ so upset? Was it something during class? Did he get his toes stepped on? Was his partner not as nice as Lily? The idea of TJ might like Cyrus and is jealous floats through his mind but Cyrus doesn’t think he’s that special that TJ might like him back so he denies it. Whatever it is, Cyrus hopes TJ feels better soon. Because he suddenly misses TJ presence once again.


End file.
